mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Unboxing Ring
The Unboxing Ring is a series by Rocco Botte on his personal YouTube channel. It revolves around a character named Tyler "Trick Man" (Rocco) who wears a yellow sweater (which is shown to be inverted with a big E on the back) and always has his hair wet. Synopsis In the show, Tyler unwraps Mega64 DVD's and shows the audience disc art. However his episodes get interrupted from a variety of random events like random noises, people walking in, etc. Tyler would get mad and confront his crew members about the disturbance. This would over the course of a few minutes escalate into an improvised argument that becomes violent and intense. In the end of the videos, Tyler would go to his mute cameraman "Max" and ask him how long the videos have been recording. Tyler would then end the videos with random footage of him. But in the series finale, it ended with a 10-minute finale about the origin of the Unboxing Ring, Tyler touring his house, and him meeting Max in person for the first time. Episodes Characters Tyler "Trick Man" (Portrayed by Rocco Botte) - The host of the Unboxing Ring. He wears a yellow sweater and has his hair wet most of the time. He does not have glasses like Rocco. He has a somewhat odd attraction to Krista which gets brought up in the episodes. Tyler remained mysterious until the finale. Tyler has a belligerent attitude and has a desire to his own series which doesn't have any fans, mostly over his friends. Max (Portrayed by Barbara Dunkelman in the 6th Episode) - The silent unseen cameraman of the Unboxing Ring from #1- #6. Max is not seen for the first 5 Unboxing Rings, but appears in the finale. Max only gets mentioned at the end of each Unboxing Rings when the arguments end. Max is the only person supporting Tyler, up until the very end. Ashley (Portrayed by Ashley-Anne Vendetti) Appears as a temporary crew member in #3 and for undetermined reasons in #4. Chastises Tyler for his appearance and behavior. Also over-dramatically accused of being a slut and rape victim. Despite claiming she can do what she want because "it's a free country", Shawn reveals in #4 that she is a Canadian citizen. Krista (Portrayed by Krista Chatfield ) - Girl who once brought food over for the Unboxing Ring crew. She appears in #5. Tyler has a somewhat odd attraction to Krista and this gets brought up in a couple of episodes. Shawn is defensive of her against Tyler. Krista does not appear in #6, due to the events of #5 which is when Tyler was trying to make a move on her. Crew (Potrayed by Shawn Chatfield, Garrett Hunter, Eric Baudour, Kevin Bushong and Bryan Abou Chacra ) - The crew members of the Unboxing Ring. Ever since Episode #1, they are the main people Tyler would argue with. Sometimes they would get violent (this is especially true with Shawn). They were friends with Tyler, but over the course of the series, they've stopped being his friends as the arguments got more intense. Trivia *Rocco originally wanted the final unboxing ring to come out during Christmas 2012, but he was unable to due being busy with his family and Mega64 business. *Derrick Acosta does not to appear in any of the episodes. *Unboxing Ring #6 was the only unboxing ring that had a teaser. *Unboxing Ring #6 is one of Rocco's favorite personal channel videos and his favorite unboxing ring. *A recurring joke on the series is the text "collectible dick art" appears randomly throughout the videos, thanks to the font used by Rocco.